Reunión de ex alumnos
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Grandes novedades han surgido entre los antiguos alumnos del Binan High School... ¿Nuevos integrantes? Chicoxchico, mpreg, algo AU, parejas algo cracks, mención de trio.


Los personajes son creación original de Kurari Umatani y producido por Diomedéa. La serie está dirigida por Shinji Takamatsu y escrita por Michiko Yokote.

Me parecieron gracioso y dije hay que hacer algo ligero de estos chicos. Me divertí al escribirlo, espero que quien lo lea también se divierta un poco.

 **Reunión de ex alumnos**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

El hombre de cabello color arena, miró su reloj y zapateó de nuevo. Era muy cierto que él también se tomaba su tiempo para llegar a una cita, mas su esposo sí que le ganaba.

Eso pensaba, cuando un manchón amarillo llegó de improviso y se le aventó a los brazos; si no fuesen por sus desarrolladas habilidades hubiese dejado caer a… Yumoto.

–¡Llegue En- _sempai_!

–Yumoto… te he dicho…

–Lo se, pero es más divertido llamarte de ese modo.

En negó y dejó que su hiperactiva pareja siguiera abrazándolo y restregando la cabeza en su cuello.

Tuvieron que pasar años y uno que otro suceso algo extraño, para que por fin En aceptará que esa ocasión en que Yumoto estuvo _contagiado_ de amor y se le _declaró,_ para él había sido… interesante.

Luego de que pasara las pruebas y escrutinio de _Gorar_ o Gōra y que Yumoto por fin comprendiera lo que sentía por él, por fin estaban juntos y si bien, fueron los últimos… no por eso eran menos unidos. Después de todo, En esperó a que Yumoto creciera más, sin embargo nunca llevó prisa.

–Bien, vamos caminando que ya es tarde.

–No te preocupes _nii_ - _chan_ no se molestara.

–No, él no, pero los otros…

Yumoto sonrió divertido, los años pasaban, pero _su_ _sempai_ y ahora pareja, aun le temía a los regaños de Atsushi- _sempai_.

La pareja siguió su camino por las conocidas escaleras. Esas que llevaban a los baños _Kurotama_.

000

En los baños _Kurotama,_ Gōra cortaba leña, más sabía que todo estaría listo para cuando las visitas llegaran. Desde dentro lo llamaron y él entró a recibir a los primeros visitantes.

En la puerta. El hombre con anteojos, saludó amablemente.

–Buenas tardes Gōra- _san_.

–Bienvenidos.

La pareja de Atsushi saludó tímido escondido detrás del más alto, por ese motivo no se notaba mucho su figura.

–Vamos a la sala, no creo que los otros tarden mucho –invitó Gōra.

El hombre de cabello oscuro avanzó y su pareja le siguió. Para quien conociera al implacable hombre de negocios en el que se había convertido Kinshiro no daría crédito a ver como se comportaba de tímido en cuanto a su pareja y la relación con este se trataba, sin embargo para sus amigos era normal que Kinshiro buscara los mimos de Atsushi y que este lo complaciera.

000

En se preguntó, mientras subía los grandes escalones ¿Por qué su cuñado no se había mudado de ese lugar? Pues seguro la economía de este y familia no era poca.

Unos pasos apresurados, lo hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos y las exclamaciones felices de Yumoto le confirmaron que…

–¡No somos los únicos! –gritó el rubio.

Y era muy cierto, pues dos hombres de cabellos rosáceos, en diferentes tonalidades, corrían detrás de ellos.

–¡Corre Ryuu, idiota!

–¡Akoya no me llames así, frente a Satoshi!

Era asombroso que esos _dos rivales_ hubiesen terminado juntos, más lo hicieron y _el regalo_ que les dejaron esos extraños extraterrestres –entre ellos Wombat–, se mostraba en ese bebé que Ryuu llevaba en brazos, de piel blanca, con cabello de mechones rosa claro y rosa oscuro, quien sonreía divertido, a pesar de llevar en su boquita un chupón.

En opinión de los amigos de ambos, lo que sucedió entre Ryuu y Akoya fue un clásico caso de molestar a la persona de la que gustas.

Yumoto detuvo a los dos mayores y antes de que cualquiera de los padres dijera algo, agarró a Satoshi y lo cargó haciéndole carantoñas.

–¡Hola Satoshi- _chan_!

Al ver que no eran los únicos llegando tarde a la reunión, los dos hombres de cabello rosa se detuvieron a tomar aire.

En negó, subiendo con los dos mayores y dejando a Yumoto con Satoshi- _chan_.

El de cabello color arena se giró a ver a los otros dos y es que pesar de que uno era un empresario reconocido y aparte representante de su pareja en el mundo del modelaje, ambos con mucho trabajo, siempre buscaban el tiempo para llegar a esas reuniones.

El cuarteto de adultos e infante, arribaron a donde las puertas de los baños les daban la bienvenida y fue cuando escucharon un ruido algo extraño, viniendo de las alturas.

Alzaron la vista y notaron como un helicóptero iba bajando en la azotea del edificio de los _VEPPer_. Al ver quien bajaba de este, esperaron por ellos.

Ibushi saludó sonriente y agitando la mano e Io hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Yumoto miraba todo, asombrado y por supuesto preguntó.

–¡¿El helicóptero es suyo?!

–Para mí no es algo que me aporte beneficio, no es mío, es de él –aclaro Io y siguió caminando entrando a los baños.

Ibushi se encogió de hombros y contestó:

–Lo renté para llegar a tiempo.

Akoya se rió y agregó.

–Entremos, entonces.

El grupo se introdujo en el edificio de los baños, el cual si había sufrido una remodelación. Se notaba más grande, pero a pesar de eso, no cambió su aura hogareña y sencilla.

Dentro, Gōra los recibió amablemente, pero con efusivo gesto a su hermanito.

En el salón listo para la reunión, Atsushi y Kinshiro tomaban algo de beber. Al entrar el grupo recién llegado, el de cabello oscuro se levantó y saludó a los otros y es que, si se frecuentaban, no era muy seguido, pues todos tenían sus ocupaciones.

Sin embargo cuando supieron del obsequio dado por Wombat, Llamados por un histérico Ryuu y un _shokeado_ Akoya, hubo una reunión de emergencia.

… _En la casa de estos; Ryuu caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder pensar más que en gesticular, mientras el "oso rosa" explicaba lo sucedido._

– _Cálmate Ryuu. –dijo En._

– _¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme?!_

 _El "oso rosa" se removió inquieto y es que a él y su compañero "pelicano" les pareció un buen regalo para esos defensores del amor, que ellos mismo pudieran tener una muestra de esto…_

– _No creímos que fuera algo malo, sabemos que no es natural en su mundo, pero… –explicaba Wombat._

– _¡Oh pero ni siquiera lo pensaron bien! –exclamó el de cabello rosa oscuro._

 _Akoya se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón orgulloso._

– _No es como si lo fueras a tener tú ¿Por qué haces tanto drama? Diva._

 _Ryuu por fin se quedó quieto y miró a su pareja y dejó salir el aire._

– _Me… me… preocupas…_

 _El sonrojo en las mejillas de Ryuu, se equiparaba al color de su cabello, más no se desmintió._

 _Akoya lo miró y sonrió levemente de lado._

– _Ya viene, ahora a recibirlo o recibirla._

 _Y de ese modo, fue como el primer obsequio llegó a la vida de esos antiguos combatientes del amor..._

Desde que Akoya esperaba a Satoshi; las reuniones se incrementaron turnándose para ayudar al de cabello largo y sobre todo a que su _interesante_ _estado_ no se notara. Ryuu no pudo cancelar sus contratos, Akoya no se lo permitió para que no hubiese sospechas, pero él si se tomó un descanso, donde alguno de los otros amigos le acompañaba siempre.

Por eso esa reunión era ya una donde los otros del grupo, sabían lo que podía sucederles… que no era algo de lo que huyeran.

Repartiendo la comida y esperando por las bebidas de fruta. Atsushi se aclaró la garganta y sintió como Kinshiro se aferraba a su mano.

–Chicos… nosotros tenemos algo que comunicarles… –Kinshiro se puso todo rojo y Atsushi lo jaló abrazándolo– Kinshiro y yo… vamos a ser padres.

Los gritos de alegría y felicitaciones seguidos de…

–Oh, ya no hubo desamor… –dijo En.

–Los malos entendidos se resolvieron… –mencionó Ryuu.

–La falta de comunicación terminó. –acotó Io.

–Wooo no sean malos _sempais_ –acusó Yumoto viendo como el color rojo de Kinshiro parecía haber contagiado a Atsushi.

Los presentes rieron y siguieron felicitando a los futuros padres.

–Satoshi tendrá con quien jugar –aseguró Akoya.

Como ya las bromas habían concluido; Kinshiro se animó a alejarse de su pareja y mostrar que ya tenía una curvatura en su vientre.

Yumoto era el más feliz, pues consideraba que esos pequeños eran como sus sobrinos.

Gōra felicitó a los menores y fue ahí cuando su hermano preguntó.

–¿Y los gemelos, hermano? ¿Están de gira?

El mayor se rascó tímido la nuca, más una sonrisa genuina y muy grande, adornó su rostro, negando el gesto de vergonzosa actitud…

–Ellos… ¡Akihiko, Haruhiko! –llamó Gōra.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y los antiguos _VEPPer_ aparecieron con sendas sonrisas orgullosas y los vientres muy redondos.

–¡Hermano!

Y fue la primera vez que Yumoto se desmayó de la impresión; los otros presentes se quedaron estupefactos… A los gemelos no les pudo importar menos, ellos eran felices con su _Gorar_ y ahora con sus futuros peques.

…

Un par de meses más tarde, Akihiko y Haruhiko comenzaron a estimar a su cuñado rubio, quien a pesar de las protestas de su pareja, se mudó con su hermano y parejas de este, y ayudó a cuidar a sus dos sobrinos o a _Futago no hoshi_ ** como les llamaba de cariño Gōra, quien estaba más que enamorado de su familia. Los medios hermanos, eran físicamente diferentes. Sora (1), de cabello gris azulado y ojos ámbar; Sorato (2) de cabello rubio oscuro y de ojos carmín.

En suspiró al ver como su rubio disfrutaba de cargar y mimar a sus sobrinos, y se dijo que no era mucho sacrificio esperar a que este estuviese listo, pues era el más joven de ellos… además no llevaban prisa.

Shun (3), el hijo de Kinshiro y Atsushi; un bebé de cabello claro y ojos oscuros, nació tres meses después de los hijos de Gōra…

Quién sabe, si a esos cuatro nenes, los extraterrestres no vendrían a darles el poder de ser superhéroes en un futuro o si se les unirían mas compañeros.

…

 **Fin**

…

*Satoshi (agilidad, astucia) Significado: agilidad, astucia, ágil, astuto, sagaz

Lecturas: Satoshi, Toshi. 敏 en nombres compuestos: Toshio, Toshiki

**Futago no hoshi: Estrellas gemelas.

1\. Sora (cielo) Significado: Cielo, lecturas: Sora.

2\. Sorato (ángel, ser celestial) Nombre compuesto: Sora (cielo) + To, de 'hito' (persona, humano) Significado: Ángel, Ser celestial. Lecturas: Sorato

3\. Shun (talento, genio) Significado: talento, genio, excelente. Lectura: Shun.

Un _fic_ sencillo, algo que se me ocurrió viendo el anime. Al principio me negué a verlo, pero me decidí y lo vi. Me gustó, me pareció muy gracioso y liviano.


End file.
